


Feast

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Fetishization, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees Patrick sometimes, standing in front of the mirror, staring down at his stomach, how the shirts stick tight to his belly. The way his hips pad out, thick curvy love handles that he can't hide. Pete wants to get down on his knees and sink his teeth into the padded flesh, suck and mark the white skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be creepy, I'm not condoning Pete's actions, yeah?

Pete knows it still affects him. They don't talk about any of it, the break up when the band broke up; the way Patrick lost the weight. How he became nothing more than thin skin and ridges of bone for months until he started thinking straight. Pete tells himself it had nothing to do with him, but he knows it did. Knows he was in part to blame. He never made Patrick feel pretty enough; was too busy sleeping with other people to notice that Patrick was starving himself for Pete’s attention.

It's not like that now. Pete is a one Stump guy these days, and Patrick mostly stays at a healthy weight. He eats most days, skips others, but Pete’s been trying to change that.

He's been thinking back a lot, to when Patrick was at his heaviest. Right around when Pete started finding other people to sleep with because he was creeping himself out with the feelings he had. He remembers Patrick smiling at him, naked on a hotel bed. His thick body beneath Pete's hands; jiggling thighs and a wobbling stomach. Pete would take him like that, hands roaming Patrick's soft cushioned thighs, burying his own hipbones into Patrick's fat ass. He was so ashamed of himself after, for liking that, that he'd coolly redress and barely look at Patrick, who would pull the sheets up, red-faced, hiding himself away. He started to lose the weight after that, as Pete started to fuck other people instead. 

Patrick took him back, once they both grew up and grew close again, and now they're here. When they first got back together, Patrick had gained enough weight back to hide his ribs, but he was still on the small side and Pete would sometimes feel like he'd break him if he got too rough. 

Now though, Patrick's starting to fill out again. His shirts are a little tighter, showing the round bump of his stomach, his chest a little fuller. He doesn't hide himself away so much now, so that his pale white arms are on show in interviews. Sometimes when Pete’s alone in his bunk he thinks about Patrick, how his thighs splay when he sits down, the feel of his warm body against Pete. It's enough to drive him crazy with lust; to make his dick ache for something more.

 

“Have you seen the comments people have been making about me?” Patrick asks casually. They're back home now, from Australia, and he has Patrick naked in his bed, body sprawled wide and open for Pete. Everyone's seen the comments. Joe made that obvious, even if Patrick pretended it didn't hurt. “They're right, I do need to lose weight.”

“No, you don't,” Pete says, “you're fucking perfect.” He nips at Patrick's stomach, at the extra flesh that jiggles. Spread flat he still has hipbones that protrude a little, and Pete hides them with his hands, curling his fingers over the bones.

He fucks Patrick like that. Patrick wants the lights off, but Pete keeps them up, watching the jiggle of Patrick's stomach, seeing the way every muscle in his body is wrapped in a soft layer of fat. He's Pete’s personal cherubic whore, and he loves it.

Still, Pete starts to think, he wants Patrick like he was before. He wants him _fat_ , wants him to lose his breath quicker, wants to see his chest become plump and his cheeks more round. He wants to feed Patrick up; to feel the soft plumpness of his fat body. It makes Pete’s dick hard; it makes his heart race.

A few nights later he's got his face buried in Patrick's ass. He sucks on his hole, nibbling at the rim, holding the fat cheeks open with his thumbs. He can feel the heavy warmth of Patrick like this, the way he keeps ramming himself backwards onto Pete’s mouth; his ass jiggling as he moans. 

When Patrick's come, Pete pushes him flat to the bed, face down and fucks his cock between Patrick's ass cheeks. He doesn't penetrate, but he covers his cock with the plump cheeks, like a titty fuck; watching the head of his cock poke out at the base of Patrick's spine. He comes like that, sitting back to watch trails of his white come drip out of Patrick's cleft. He pulls Patrick open to see the smeared mess he's made, looks at the wet shininess of Patrick's loosened hole. He shoves three fingers back inside of Patrick, hears him whine, even as he pushes back.

“Fat whore,” Pete says. Patrick tightens up, Pete feels the shame around his own fingers as Patrick tries to wriggle away, hurt at the comment, but Pete straddles the back of Patrick's thighs, spare hand tugging on the back of Patrick's hair, pulling him up. “You're my fat fucking whore, and I wouldn't want you any other way.”

Patrick's eyelashes flicker, like he understands what Pete’s saying and he nods slowly, as much as he can with Pete’s hand tugging on his hair. Pete pulls his fingers from Patrick's ass, swiping his come from them and bringing them to Patrick's lips. Patrick only hesitates for a moment before he starts to greedily lick them clean.

It becomes unspoken of after that. Pete uses Patrick's submissiveness in the bedroom as a way to get Patrick to eat more. Never too much, he doesn't want Patrick tipping dangerously into an unhealthy diet again, but he loves Patrick looking rounder and softer. He loves thinking about Patrick's ass popping the seams of his jeans, stretching his shirt to unthinkable levels.

He has Patrick ride his dick completely naked; makes sure he uses his thighs as leverage to bounce. That way Pete can see the jiggle of Patrick's belly, his chest too, he'll slide his hands to Patrick's thighs and squeeze handfuls of his ass until his fingers leave marks.

It's weird, good lord, Pete knows it's weird. But somehow he can't stop. He grabs slices of pie from fancy bakeries and starts handing them over to Patrick, watching him bite down and polish the whole slice off. Sometimes he'll leave cream in the corner of his mouth as he sucks his fingers clean and Pete will lean forward and lick it away before taking Patrick's face in his own; fingers digging into plump cheeks.

He sees Patrick sometimes, standing in front of the mirror, staring down at his stomach, how the shirts stick tight to his belly. The way his hips pad out, thick curvy love handles that he can't hide. Pete wants to get down on his knees and sink his teeth into the padded flesh, suck and mark the white skin. 

He loves the weight of Patrick on top of him in his lap. Likes to feel out Patrick's soft belly as they watch TV, Patrick squirms sometimes, unsure whether he likes it or not, having his supposed flaws played with like this, but Pete can't get enough. He wants _more_. 

He buys a lace bralette at a Victoria Secret's they pass through one day and Pete gives it to Patrick, tells him to wear it with those tiny silver shorts Pete bought him. Patrick blushes red and shakes his head, his bottom lip clamped between his teeth, but Pete just tries to soothe him. This isn't about making him feel bad, it's about Pete feeling good.

“I wanna please my slut. My dirty chubby whore. Let me do this, let me give it to you.” Pete takes Patrick's ass in his hands, palming his thick cheeks. He wants to sink through Patrick's thick layers and right down into his cozy soul.

Patrick eventually nods because he never says no, never tells Pete not today, because this is like the games they play in the bedroom; the ones that leave him sore and bruised, but so high with coming. He goes off to the bathroom to change as Pete sits waiting on the bed.

Patrick comes out of the bathroom with his hands covering his body. But Pete can see enough already. He sees Patrick chubby thighs scraping together, can see how the bralette has pushed Patrick's chest up into some impressive if small cleavage. When he moves Patrick's hands away he can see where the shorts are too tight, leaving a pink imprint of his white skin; his doughy hips folding out into a perfect muffin curve. 

“How can you like this?” Patrick asks, but Pete just swallows, goes over to the drawer and grabs some handcuffs. He locks Patrick's hands to the headboard, and his disappointed with how his chub spreads when on his back; flattening him out. Pete takes a vibrator he's used a few times on Patrick and lubes it up, pulling Patrick's shorts down long enough to slide the vibrator in without prep and turning it on. Patrick screams out, at the sensation, as Pete calmly tugs the shorts back up, keeping the vibrator in place. 

“Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna feed you up,” Pete says, procuring the whipped cream he'd hidden away. “Gonna give you a treat.”

Pete's been hard ever since he thought about Patrick in this outfit and his hips jerks forward at the feel of cool whipped cream over his cock. Patrick knows what to do, right away he opens his mouth, locking his jaw as Pete straddles his chest and starts to feed his cream sweet cock into Patrick's mouth. 

Patrick gags and moans around the cream and cock, white sugar liquid smearing over his face as Pete fucks him. His blue eyes stay open and his face turns red, from lack of breath and maybe something else too. Pete doesn't know how well Patrick enjoys this, but he loves Pete enough to continue. 

Pete pulls out when most of the cream has gone, and Patrick's face is half covered in it, Pete wants to finish on his face, but he wants to fuck him more. He'll blow his load over him next time, make him lick it off with his fingers after.

The vibrator is still buzzing loudly in Patrick's ass, and when Pete unlocks Patrick's hands and turns him over, he sees the vibrator jiggling Patrick's ass through the shorts. 

"Babe, if you could see how you looked right now,” Pete says and he spanks Patrick once, pulls the shorts down enough to see the pink ridges left on soft skin. He spanks him again and watches the fatty jiggle of his rump, the plastic end of the vibrator poking out from between his cheeks

Pete turns Patrick over again to look at him in the bra. His face is smeared in the cream, his eyes dark with lust and cheeks red with humiliation. But chest looks great in the white lace. Pete can see the pink of his rosy nipples through the material, and he catches his thumb over one, watching Patrick throw his head back and moan. "Once these get a little bigger I'll be able to titty fuck you. Just like I do with your ass. Would you like that?" 

Patrick shrugs, like this turns him on but he doesn't want to admit it. Pete's gonna put him in one of those swimsuits girls wear now, with the cutout sides. Too small. He wants to see it ride up Patrick's ass, wants to see his skin pad out from between the cut outs. He needs to be bigger first, he's still cutely chubby. 

“I want you to bounce on my cock, want you to tell me how it makes you feel. I wanna see your titties bounce for me." Pete tells Patrick, who swallows but nods. Pete pulls the shorts off properly, almost disappointed that Patrick didn't split them with his fat ass. Maybe he'll have him to bend over next time, force them to tear.

Pete has Patrick suck on the vibrator once he pulls it out, and he keeps a hold of it as Patrick slides onto his cock. It's a beautiful sight, seeing Patrick bounce up and down, the way his belly jiggles and his thighs shake as he greedily sits on Pete's cock. 

“...can feel you feeding me up, making me full,” Patrick says quietly, eyes shut tight. Pete can't take his eyes from Patrick’s chest, how it has goes up and down with every bounce. He's going to have to counteract the fucking they do with more food, he can't have Patrick losing the weight with the effort he puts in. 

Pete grabs hold of the vibrator, turning it on and pressing it to Patrick’s stretched rim. He doesn't force it inside today, but presses where he's snug inside. He feels Patrick clamp around him, coming in bursts against Pete's chest as he rides it out. Pete comes inside him, pushed right up, filling him up completely. 

Afterward, Pete let's Patrick curls in against him, holding him close before he pushes him onto his back, tugging the bralette from Patrick's body. He looks like one of those old Italian paintings; white, soft, and round. Pete sucks on a nipple, feels Patrick's hands petting at his hair. 

“You're perfect,” Pete says. Which is mostly true. He'd be even better a few pounds heavier.


End file.
